Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-6632076-20180323222458
Ok, Smash Talk Time! Last week we discussed and argued over Third Party fighters but we know some good ol' Nintendo characters will be making their debut, or possibly return, to the franchise. Here's some of the more popular requests and then I'll go over who I want. Inklings - just throwing them here cause confirmed. Ice Climbers - I can guarantee you and bet on Night's life that they will return to Smash now. Only reason they weren't in Sm4sh was cause of the 3DS, now that the 3DS is out of the way, they can make their way back in. 100% King K Rool/Dixie Kong - Considering Donkey Kong is one of their more popular franchises, I'm surprised they haven't added onto the series other than Donkey and Diddy. Dixie and Rool are very popular suggestions and I'd even say Rool was Top 5 in America for the Ballot. Not sure though cause recently there hasn't been much involving them, though Bowser Jr in Sm4sh was weird too since he wasn't in anything recent. Dixie is 50%, King K is 70%. Spring Man - they're gunna represent the Switch some way, and Spring Man debuted on the Switch and ARMS sold pretty well, his character design fits Smash too. Personally I don't want this but I see why it'll happen and accept that it probably will. 95% Decidueye/Gen 8 Pokémon - tricky one here. Gen 7 is the biggest Pokémon game yet, changed the series in a lot of way like Gen 6 did, so it seems likely that they would represent it some way. Decidueye is no doubt the most popular Pokémon coming out of this generation, starting back to when Rowlet was even revealed the Grass Starter line was loved. But Gen 8 is possibly around the corner, either Gen 8 or Gen 4 Remake. But if it is Gen 8 then they can pull a Greninja on us. Decidueye 50%, Gen 8 30%. Ridley - as much as Metroid needs another rep, I can't see them giving into Ridley. The size argument have good points on both sides but we know Sakurai is on the too big side so unlikely. 10% Wolf - very 50/50 here. Star Fox is not one of Nintendos more popular games, but Smash also is in need of bad guys and they could do what they did in Brawl and make a lot of his moveset based off Fox and Falcos and could save them a lot of time making a characters just so the roster seems bigger. 50% Bandana Dee - seemed way more possible back when Smash was making DLC, but now it's kinda faded and I just don't see it happening, Kirby definitely deserves another rep though. 30% The next Fire Emblem games protags - this is gunna happen and it'll piss me off. Unless this next Smash game is removing fighters (which can def be my next list) then we don't need more Fire Emblem characters. I can sense stupidity coming at a fast rate though. 85% Reggie - people actually want this and yeah fuck you. 0% Waluigi - I can almost guarantee Waluigi was top 3 on the ballot. Ever since Wario was added people wanted the Mario-Luigi-Wario-Waluigi pair in Smash together, but he's been a trophy twice now. Sadly the fact that he doesn't have his own game hurts him a lot, he's literally just a character to appear in sports games, people have always said his moveset should be revolved around the sports games and I dig it, I don't see Nintendo giving in though. 50% Captain Toad - if another Mario rep is getting added, then it'll be Captain Toad. People have wanted Toad for a while but now there's an actual Toad representative that has the chance of a real moveset (only reason I never liked Toad for Smash is cause they're known to have little to no real fighting ability and nothing really unique to them) but Captain Toad is very different! His game hasn't aged well though so that could hurt him. 40%. Geno - I guess I could've added him in third party but he also belongs here too? Idk Idc outdated character and it's just not happening. Another Zelda Character - forgive me as Zelda is the only big Nintendo franchise I completely ignore, I still respect how popular it is though and know it's lacking in characters having the same ones since Melee (Link, Zelda, Shiek, Ganon, and Link.2). Breathe of the Wild created storms amongst the fans and I'm sure there's someone from that game that could be added Prince Sideon is a popular one from what I see as well as Daruk. And if not there's always Skull Kid! BOTW Character 90%. Skull Kid 25% (Now who I want who has no chance) Fawful. More? Nope. Just Fawful. Mario and Luigi are drastically overlooked Mario games and Fawful is the most popular character to originate from those games. He was also the main boss again in Minion Quest recently. Also more villains. Has a lot of gadgets he could fight with too. Final Smash could be Dark Star Fawful. I can dream can't I.